El principio de la historia
by Galita99
Summary: Se trata de la típica vida de los protagonistas. Sólo hay que imaginarse que es un capítulo. ¿Qué pasará con las vidas de los protagonistas? REVIWS?
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1

Alex, Justin y Max

Los tres hermanos están algo enfadados, hoy es jueves y tienen clases en la guarida.

Jerry está cansadísimo de las peleas de los niños. Da la clase con un cansancio de los gritos y peleas...

-Espero que no tengamos interrupción-dijo Jerry con un aire malhumorado.

-Es verdad, ¿no Alex?-dijo Justin

-PAPÁ, ¿has visto lo que me ha dicho Justin?

-Huu...-Jerry suspiró escribiendo la nueva lección de hoy

-Menos mal que no he sido yo, siempre me echan la culpa a mí, pero yo nunca

empiezo, ni me meto-Max pensaba, diciéndolo en voz alta.

-¡Eh!, tú siempre, o casi siempre, empiezas-Justin se quejó-por eso te echo la culpa.

Mientras se formaba un escándalo, Jerry gritó:

-¡Callaos!

Todos hicieron un silencio muy serio

-¿Por qué no os calláis de una vez?, ¿os dais cuenta el escándalo que hacéis?

-Sí-dijeron todos

Dieron la clase y todo se solucionó.

A la noche...

-Alex,Alex...

-¿Qué Max?- dijo Alex con una voz de dormida...

Vamos a hacerle una broma a Justin.

Alex se levantó disparada de la cama y fueron en puntillas al cuarto de Justin.

Le quitaron las figuras de acción y las escondieron en la bolsa de las tortitas de Jerry.

A la mañana...

-¡Justin!

-¿Que papá?

-¿Por qué has metido tus figuras de acción en mi bolsa de tortitas?

-Yo no he sido papá, que raro, porque ...Alex...-Dijo Justin inocente-¡Alex, ven aquí!

-Tienes que ser pesado, ¿qué pasa?

-¿Por qué estaban mis figuras de acción en la bolsa de las tortitas de papá?

-Ja ja ja-se rieron flojito Alex y Max

-¿Que pasa aquí?- dijo la señora Russo

-Que Alex me ha metido las figuritas de acción en la bolsa de las tortitas de papá

-Huy, no pasa nada, pero Alex, no seas tan pesada, ni tú Max-dijo la madre.

POR OTRA PARTE

Alex está en el colegio, y ve a Dean, el chico que le gusta, se acerca a él y...

-Hola Dean

-Hola Russo

-¿Qué vas a hacer a la tarde?

-O tío...-un amigo decía detrás de las espaldas de Dean

-Hoy no se...-decía Dean- tal vez... ¡jugar al fútbol con mis colegas!¿por qué?

-No se, quería hablar...

Los chicos se fueron corriendo y Dean le dijo a Alex...

-Hoy voy a ir a la bocatería de Waverly, es que me encantan los bocadillos de ahí...mmm

-Pues mi familia es la dueña de la bocatería.

-Pues nos vemos...

Y se fue...

Es la clase de historia Max está más aburrido que un hongo

-En la Edad Media, el continente Europeo estaba muy evolucionado, mientras en otros lados,

la vida era más antigua.-decía la profesora Kelly, que era una joven rubia con ojos celestes.

Max decía que tenía el pelo hermoso, para él la clase de historia era más divertida con la señorita que con ese profesor soso y aburrido. A Max le gustaba una chica de la otra clase, era de pelo castaño con los verdes y la piel blanca, y en el cambio de clase...

-Hola guapa, digo Sara-dijo tímido mientras le recogía los libros, se habían tropezado.

-Hola Max, gracias por ayudarme a recoger mis libros, es que soy muy torpe-decía la chica

-Quieres venir a mi casa a jugar, a jugar al ordenador o a la PlayStation2...

-Vale...¿cuál es tu número de teléfono?

-Es 1357

-Ok, el mío es 1739

-Vale, adiós...-dijo Max

MIENTRAS EN OTRA PARTE

-Hola Justin

-Hola científico, ja ja-dijo Justin a todos sus amigos

-Podemos ir a ver esta tarde ``Salvajes científicos´´-dijo un amigo

-Vale, yo puedo-dijo Justin

-Si yo también-dijeron los demás.

-Vale, nos vemos a las 5 de la tarde en el cine

_CONTINUARÁ..._

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

(En el capítulo 1...)

-Hola Justin

-Hola científico, ja ja-dijo Justin a todos sus amigos

-Podemos ir a ver esta tarde ``Salvajes científicos´´-dijo un amigo

-Vale, yo puedo-dijo Justin

-Si yo también-dijeron los demás.

-Vale, nos vemos a las 5 de la tarde en el cine...

Capítulo 2

EN EL CINE...

Justin estaba sentado en un banco esperando a sus amigos. Él, como siempre llegaba más temprano, para ser puntual...

Sus amigos ya estaban ahí...

-Hey hola, ¿al final vamos a ver ''Salvajes Científicos''?-dijo Justin.

-Si, porque las otras son muy infantiles...

-Pues yo ya he sacado mi entrada, id vosotros a la taquilla, todavía quedan...¡No, es broma, ya las ha comprado yo!, pero el dinero me lo debéis.-dijo Justin.

-¿Cuánto es?-dijeron todos

-Pues sólo 3,90 por entrada

Todos le pagaron la entrada y vieron la película. Cuando terminó, todos comentaban que les gustaba mucho...

EN OTRA PARTE...

Max estaba esperando a su nueva amiga en el parque, pero, ¡allí están sus amigos!

Eso no es bueno, si lo ven con una chica, lo van a matar...

Ahí está la chica que le gusta. Max se esconde para ver lo que Sara hace (Sara es la chica). Sara se sienta en un banco, y... de repente, ve que Sara es sólo una chica empollona y siente que ya no le gusta, es que Alex le había puesto un hechizo para que se enamorara de alguien, una pequeña broma...Hablando de Alex...

ALEX...

Alex estaba con Harper en la bocatería leyendo una revista y cotilleando. En realidad Alex estaba en la bocatería para atender a Dean cuando llegara, pero mientras estaba con Harper.

-E mm...Harper, tengo que atender a los clientes.

-¿Es verdad lo que me estás diciendo?Nunca había pensado que quisieras trabajar-dijo Harper extrañada, y después miró a los clientes que entraban por la puerta de la tienda-Ahhh, ya se por qué quieres trabajar ahora

-¡Sh!

Los clientes eran Dean y sus amigos, por eso Alex quería atenderlos.

-Vale, vale.

Alex fue a atender a Dean...

-¡Hola Dean!

-Hola Alex

PENSAMIENTO DE ALEX:¡Ay! Dean me ha dicho Alex y no Russo

-E mm... ¿Qué queréis tomar?

-Yo quiero un bocata de pechuga de pollo con patatas.

-Yo un menú grande de carne en pan.

-Yo un boogie de pavo.

-Yo unos nachos.

-Ensalada con extra de carne.

-Y yo... un bocata de jamón y queso.

-Vale, y de beber, ¿coca-cola?

-Sí, todos-dijo Dean.

Mientras Alex iba a preparar la comida, Max entraba por la puerta.

-¡Alex!¿por qué me gustaba una chica que de repente no me gusta?-dijo Max enfadado

-Ja ja ja, así que ese hechizo funciona...¡Qué bueno!

-A mi no me hace gracia...

-Tranquilo Max, a mí también me lo ha hecho con otros hechizos...-Harper.

-Max, Max, Max... es que quiero hacer algo que tú no entenderías...

-A ver, qué.

-¡Fastidiarte! Una cosa, hazme un favor.

-Sí, claro, ¿ahora quieres que te haga un favor?

-Venga, por favor, te dejaré ...te dejaré...te compraré un juego de tu maquinita.

-E mm... déjame pensar... ¡vale!

-Ve a Dean llévatelo a una mesa vosotros solos y háblale bien de mí, y dile que me pida salir o algo así, y no se lo digas a nadie, ni a Justin, ni a mamá ni a papá.

-Vale.

Max le habló bien de Alex y le dijo que le pidiera salir o algo así. Después de que Dean se hubiera terminado todo el plato, se llevó a Alex un poco más alejada que todos sus amigos y le preguntó si quería ir al cine con sus amigos y con las amigas de Alex...

-Pues... vale, ¿a qué hora?

-Eh... hoy dentro de tres horas, a las ocho.

-Eh...Eh...Vale...

Harper y Alex estaban cogidas de la mano y gritando.

-Gracias Max...

-Dime...¿cuándo me darás mi juego?

-¡Mamá, papá!me voy a ir al cine a las ocho.

-Yo voy a ir, ¿no?-dijo Harper tímida-porque... yo soy tu amiga...

-Pues claro Harper

-Bien.-dijo Harper muy seria y contenta.

A las ocho, Alex y Harper estaban en el cine, y a las ocho y un minuto, Dean y sus dos mejores amigos estaban allí con ellas.

-Pues...a ver...¿qué peli podemos ver?-dijo un amigo de Dean

-No se, a mi me gustan las de coches y las de acción.-dijo Alex intentando impresionar a el chico que le gusta.

-Alex, Alex, ¿por qué mientes? A ti te gustan las de romances y cotilleos...

-Sh-le dijo silenciosamente a su amiga-Eso es mentira, está loca, dice lo que quiere-Alex intentaba poner alguna buena excusa para que causara la impresión de que Harper mentía-¡mira como está vestida, tiene un vestido decorado con rotuladores..!

-Veamos ''La Pesadilla de Halloween 4''-dijo Joe, el amigo de Dean.

-Vale, me parece genial-contestó Carl, el otro amigo de Dean.

-Estupendo-exclamó Dean

Harper fue a comprar cinco entradas (Joe, Carl, Dean, Alex y Harper).Todos le pagaron 3. en la sala, y se sentaron en este orden (Joe, Carl, Dean, Alex y Harper). Terminaron de ver la peli y hablaron de que parte fue la más divertida. Harper y Joe fueron al cuarto de baño, Carl fue a comprar golosinas, Dean y Alex se quedaron solos, Alex estaba roja, empezaron a hablar de la peli, y Dean sacó el tema de que Alex era una amiga muy agradable, y que le caía muy bien y bla bla bla y bla bla bla. Todos se fueron a sus casas, Harper se iba a dormir a la casa de su amiga, los señores Russo se iban a una reunión muy importante y llegaban a la casa tarde. Harper se trajo unos platos en blanco y unas pinturas especiales para pintar platos. Alex, empezó a ver la tele y a comer helado, Harper le hablaba y pintaba platos. Fue una noche muy agradable, durmieron en el salón con bolsas de dormir. Justin estaba estudiando una planta y sus partes, y Max estaba leyendo comics de una revista de peces, a Max le encantan los peces. A las doce de la noche, ya todos estaban dormidos.

**Ojalá que les guste, sólo hay que imaginarse que es un capítulo de la serie y es más divertido. Dejen reviws con sus opiniones porfisss. Muchas gracias.**


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

_En el segundo capítulo..._

Harper se iba a dormir a la casa de su amiga, los señores Russo se iban a una reunión muy importante y llegaban a la casa tarde. Harper se trajo unos platos en blanco y unas pinturas especiales para pintar platos. Alex, empezó a ver la tele y a comer helado, Harper le hablaba y pintaba platos. Fue una noche muy agradable, durmieron en el salón con bolsas de dormir. Justin estaba estudiando una planta y sus partes, y Max estaba leyendo comics de una revista de peces, a Max le encantan los peces. A las doce de la noche, ya todos estaban dormidos.

Capítulo 3

A las 10 de la mañana...

-¡Harper, Harper!

-¿Qué pasa?

-Despierta, nos vamos al parque a ver a Dean.

-No, voy a ayudar en la bocatería, ¿no te acuerdas?

-Sí, pero va a ser un ratito, además no quiero ir sola... porfi, porfi, porfi...

-¿A qué hora quieres estar?

-Bien, vas a venir. Venga, vístete y nos vamos.

En el parque...

-Hola Dean

-Hola Alex, hola Harper.

-Hola- dijo Harper a Dean mientras este miraba a Alex- yo, yo voy a comprar unos perritos calientes para los tres...

Dean y Alex no le prestaron mucha atención y siguieron mirándose cuando Dean le dijo a Alex:

-Mira Alex, me caes muy bien, y somos muy buenos amigos, pero yo te quería decir que...

-Sí

-¿De verdad, quieres ser mi n..

-Sí- dijo Alex empezando a acercarse a Dean, intentando besarlo cuando...

-Aquí estoy, toma tu perrito, y el tuyo.

-A, mm, gracias Harper.

-De nada. Me llevo a Alex para hablar en ''privado''.

-¿Qué pasa? Estaba a punto de besarme, ¿no podías tardar un poco más?

-No te puede besar, es que, es que...

-Es que qué. La siguiente vez no vengo contigo.

-Bueno, vale, pero recuerda que fuiste tú la que me pediste venir, y para mi mejor porque tengo que ayudar en la bocatería.

Harper dentro de poco se iba a mudar a casa de Alex, y decía que quería ayudar en la bocatería.

Cuando Harper se fue a la bocatería, Dean y Alex se quedaron solos, estuvieron paseando por el parque.

''Ring-Ring''(Móvil de Alex)

-E mm, un momento Dean. ¿Si?

-Hola Alex, soy Max. Estaba pensando que hace mucho que no le hacemos una broma a Justin, la última broma fue la de las figuritas de acción y pensé en una broma muy bue...

-¡Max! ¿No sabes lo que es no llamarme cuando no quiero?

-Pero yo no se cuando no quieres y cuando si.

-Mira, estoy con Dean, ¿tu crees que quiero que me llames?

-E mm, ¿es una pregunta con trampa?

-Max, déjalo, no me llames más, ¿vale?

-¿Pero si quiero decirte algo como lo de Justin?

-Pues me lo dices cuando me veas

-¿Y si es urgente?

-Adiós

En ese momento Alex cortó con mucho enfado y le dijo a Dean que tenía que irse.

Al momento que la chica cortaba, Max y Justin, escondidos detrás de un arbusto, chocaron los cinco; era una venganza de Justin.

Alex fue a la bocatería y le pidió a Harper un bocadillo de pollo con mayonesa:

-Harper, trae uno de pollo con mayonesa.

-Vale, ¿pero no estabas con Dean?

-Sí, pero Max me ha llamado y he quedado muy mal y le he dicho que me tenía que ir, además, me daba la sensación de que Max y Justin me estaban haciendo una broma y/o

espiándome.

-Aquí tienes, una cosa, ¿puedes ir ordenando las cosas del sótano para poner mi habitación?

-Vale

-Nunca te había visto haciéndome un favor...

-(...)

-¡Ah, ya se..!Vas a hacer magia para ordenar todo...

-Ajá

En ese momento sonó el timbre, era Dean con cara enfadada... ¿qué le pasaría?

**Si les gusta dejen reviws, comenten y pongan sugerencias. Gracias. **


End file.
